


Red

by toomanythoughtstothinkabout (imnotokay_imgay)



Series: Colours [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotokay_imgay/pseuds/toomanythoughtstothinkabout
Summary: The colour red...
Series: Colours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094684
Kudos: 1





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> The colour red...

**The colour red...**

It's the colour of heat, of fire and warmth and flying sparks. It's anger and passion and love and pain, it's danger and courage and sacrifice and energy. Red is the colour of roses and fresh blood. The colour is bold and intense. It demands that you pay attention to it, that you notice it. Red is the colour of your anger when you have an argument, it's the colour of your pain when the person you love walks away, it's the colour of your blood when you punch the nearest thing and cut yourself. Red is the sacrifice of your pride to apologise, the roses you give that are the same colour as your blood, it's the love you feel for your friends or partner. Red is the energy and passion you have for a personal interest, it's revenge on someone, it's sacrificing yourself for someone you love. Every red rose has its beauty and yet it has thorns, and if you hold it too tightly then you bleed, and your blood is the same colour as the petals you found beautiful but it's not, you hate the sight of it, the feel of the hot and sticky liquid running down your hand. The red glow of flames, the pale light they give that washes everything with shadows but is still beautiful, the red of the burns when you get too close...the flames are mesmerising, but you get closer and you burn, and your burns are bright red but it's painful and not nearly so nice watching the flames. Red is the warmth of someone you love hugging you tightly. Red is the tension of danger, being poised to fight or flee. Red is flames burning you and thorns cutting into your skin and making you feel indescribable pain. Red is defending yourself when the whole world tries to bring you down and the anger that fuels your defiance.

_The colour red..._

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened...it's not anything important, it's just something I felt like doing.


End file.
